


Andre the brave

by kmhappybunny240



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Divergent Fusion, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmhappybunny240/pseuds/kmhappybunny240
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Selena had a friends with benefits relationship.  Out of that came Andre .Raised by a single mother all his life when he turns 17 Andre wants some answers. Eric always knew about his son but now will he face the music and finally tell Andre who his father is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is he?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fist story please be gentle and hope you all enjoy it  
> i don't own eric or the divergent world only the original characters

Selena and Eric had a complicated relationship . They were more of fuck buddies then boyfriend and girlfriend and came as a shock when she got pregnant. Eric didn't want any children so they both made the decision that she would raise the child on her own. Over the years Andre got bigger and becoming more like his father every day. Eric couldn't help but to watch over him. He felt a small sense of pride when Andre was first in his class and won fights. He always asked about his father and she always told him the same thing.''Your father and I were a fling. He worked at the wall and I became a nurse. We couldn't be together, He wouldn't leave the wall. It's his life.'' He always wanted to find his dad and ask her why he left them. It scared Selena to death that Andre would find out the truth. Eric was mean and temperamental. Anytime he wanted sex he would just take it. Selena didn't mind it when he was dominate in bed but couldn't stand it outside the bedroom. She fell in love with him but he didn't feel the same.She didn't feel that having a baby around Eric would be a smart or safe thing . When it came time to call it quits it was hard and painful but she had a son to think of. Everything came to ahead when Andre was 17.

 

''Why won't you tell who he is. I deserve to know''  
''I told you it wasn't serious and he is at the wall. That is where his life is. Not here. Not with us'' Selena said with tears rolling down her face.  
''Bullshit. You're a fucking liar. You just wanted me all to yourself. It's not fair that i grew up without a father. If you won't tell me i will find him on my own.''  
Andre stormed out of the apartment while his mother begged him not to go. She knew this day would come but not so soon. She wanted to tell him about Eric after initiation.She thought that was when he could handle the truth. He had the look and same facial expressions of Eric when he was angry. Selena held out as long as she could and was going to tell him after he cooled off.  
Andre ran. He ran until he stopped in the training room. He need to blow off some steam so he took out his frustrations on the punching dummy. He didn't realize someone else was in the room with him.


	2. Like father

Eric was lifting weights in peace when he heard grunting. He looked over and saw a boy beating the crap out of the dummy. He saw the kid take his shirt off and saw how big he really was. The boy has sandy blonde hair that was wavy. It was short on the sides and it looked a lot like Eric's hair when he was a boy. He saw a giant dragon tattoo on the boy's back. He was a 6 foot beast with a hard stare that could make anyone do anything he wanted. Eric was impressed with the force the kid had behind his right hook but he could have better form.  
''Your legs are too far apart and shoulders need to be lowered'' Eric said out of nowhere as he walked over to him. He was even surprised he was helping the kid. There was just something about him he wanted to help.  
''What?''  
''You will get a better impact with your shoulders lower and legs closer together.''  
Andre didn't know what to say. He just stood there looking confused to why Eric Coulter the most feared leader of dauntless was helping him.''  
''Oh. well good to know.''  
''Good to know. That's all you have to say?'' Eric was a little peeved that he was offering advice to this kid and all he has to say is good to know.  
''I didn't ask for your help. I'm just letting off some steam not practicing for a fight.''  
Eric all of the sudden pushed Andre.  
''What the fuck man.''  
''Don't be stupid . You all ways have have to be ready for a fight. You are dauntless. Be a man and fight me.'' Eric push the kid again and could see that look in his eyes. It was cold and calculating. The same one he got when his buttons were being pushed.  
'' I know who you are. I'm not going to fight the leader of dauntless. It's not a smart thing to do.'' Andre wanted to beat his face in. If he was any other dauntless born they would have. Most dauntless don't think before they act. Andre was different and Eric knew this. He could tell Andre was strategist a plan to get out before he threw a punch. He liked that. He liked that the kid was smart. Maybe a little to smart for dauntless. He had to tap into the anger that was boiling on the surface. Using the anger while being smart about it could really help Andre. That is what helped Eric get to the top.  
'' Did your father not teach you how to stand up for yourself. Did your mother coddle you too much. You don't deserve to be in dauntless. At this rate you're going to fail initiation and be factionless trash.'' He saw a switch go off and Andre lost it.  
''You bastard. Don't ever talk about my mother!'' Andre lost it and started swinging. He knew it wasn't smart but he couldn't let some smug bastard talk about his mother like that. Eric was caught off guard with a punch to the face and then to the ribs. Eric countered the next blow to the ribs and threw a punch to Andre's nose.  
Andre felt a crack to his face and something warm dripping into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still figuring out everything hope you enjoy this


	3. my boy

Andre felt a crack to his face and something warm dripping into his mouth. He felt so much anger he wasn't even sure where it came from. Eric saw something snap in the boys eyes and thought oh shit. Eric hasn't felt that since Selena yelled at him when he suggested she have an abortion. Andre lost it. He tackled Eric and punched him where ever he could. Eric finally pushed the kid off of him and released his our furry. He wasn't sure why he thought about Selena at the moment but he recognized the hated and anger. Just then he knew who this kid was. Eric stopped and got up. He stood there gaping at the boy. It all made sense now. The hair , his build, the perfect shade in between his blues and her brown beautiful eyes.   
'What are you looking at huh?'' Andre said huffing while getting back up.  
Eric still stared at him not really sure what to think. He always watched over him from a distance but this is the first time he has ever met and talked to his son. He has been very busy the past few years and hasn't seen him. All of it hits Eric like a brick in the face. All the memories come flooding back. The time when Selena told him she was pregnant and the fight about the abortion. Seeing his son in the nursery after he was born. When he was 10 and zip lined for the first time. He felt so proud of his son. He could feel it all the pain,anger, love and what hit he was the guilt of missing out on his son.  
''Hey man are you ok?'' Andre shook Eric shoulder a little. He has never seen the bad ass dauntless leader with that shocked look on his face. All of the sudden Eric snapped out of it and continued to stare at his son. He could hear Andre asking if he was alright but wasn't sure if he wanted to say anything. Andrea kept asking and now was getting worried about him.'' Did i hurt you or something should i go and get some help''. Only his son could come close to making a dent and thought it was hilarious. Eric chuckled and smirked."No kid I'm fine you really can throw a punch'' Andre gave him a funny look ''Thank you i guess'' it was the only way he could respond. It was weird how Eric just insulted his mother and beat him up and is now complementing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm figuring out how this story will go i'm sorry for such a long hiatus

**Author's Note:**

> let me know how you feel about it if people like it i will continue it


End file.
